


The Good Place Requests

by Zalera83



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 3





	The Good Place Requests

**Imagine showing Michael why humans like to, "mash their face holes together" so much.**

“Michael, you’re going to have to trust me a little and just go with it.”

“But it’s just all.. spit and teeth. What do I do with my teeth, y/n?”

“Just do what I do and try not to overthink it.”


End file.
